


Smutember 2019 Cuddles

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Girls Kissing, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Dipper gets some alone time with his favorite girls, Wendy and Mabel





	Smutember 2019 Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smutember 2019. All characters have been aged to over 18.

Growing up, Dipper was never what you called a ladies man. So it was strange, that as a college student, he found two women who could get enough of him. Even stranger that the women in question was his childhood crush and his twin sister. 

The bed bed creaked under the weight of the three. Mabel was wrapped around Dipper. She was holding him close as he rammed his cock into his sister. Dipper could hear her moaning in his ear. He couldn’t get enough of her. The sight of her naked body, the voice of her voice, craving him, craving her own brother. The way she said his name drove Dipper crazy. 

“Oh, ha, Dipper, don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop.” 

“Huh, huh, Mabel. I love you so fucking much. I’m gonna cum soon. Do you like that? Do you want your brother’s cum inside you?”

“Yes. Cum inside me. Cum inside your sister!”

Upon hearing Mabel saying sister, Dipper was pushed over the edge. True to his word, he fired his load right in his sisters pussy. Heavying, Dipper wanted to stay in her longing but his other girlfriend had plans. 

Wendy came from behind him and pulled him down. The redhead kissed him deeply, feeling his still hard cock press against. Thank God that Dipper had enough stamina for both of them. She got off of him and crawled over to Mabel. She stuck her finger into Mabel’s pussy, still leaking ample amount of her brother’s cum, and took some for herself. 

She directed the goo into her asshole, making sure that Dipper got a good look at her doing it. Dipper knew the lumberjack’s daughter enough to know what she wanted. His cock pressed against her hole. Dipper pushed more of his dick into her tart back hole. Mabel made sure to crawl forward, her mouth meeting Wendy’s lower lips. Her tongue pressed into her wet ,wanting folds. Mabel’s finger’s worked Wendy’s clit as she lapped her up. The three had made to what the lovely called a redhead pines sandwich. Wendy was brought to orgasm herself, as Dipper found himself cumming again so soon after his last orgasm. With both girls leaking his seed, Dipper fell to the bed, spent. 

Mabel was the first to join him. Her thighs still sticky with her brother’s cum, face smeared with Wendy’s juices. Her arms wrapped around Dipper. Wendy soon followed suit on his other side. He loved the feeling of both their bodies. Mabel was large and soft. Wendy’s body was hard and lean, all muscles. He could feel the girls hands rub his body. Cradling each other, the three lovers all drifted off to sleep.


End file.
